


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #8.5

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kissedmequiteinsane replied to your post: Crema Prompt Fill - #8 can i prompt from a prompt and say i want a continuation of this where kurt like steals blaine’s phone and calls up his mother to figure out just what the hell she wants orrr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #8.5

Kurt knows he shouldn’t be doing what he’s about to do.  It’s not right.  It’s breaking every rule of relationships and trust and open communication and fucking  _boundaries_ , but Blaine is out walking Pav and Kurt knows, by the tennis ball stuffed in his pocket and the bag of treats in his hand, that they’ll be gone a while.  Usually they walk their dog together, but occasionally, when his stress levels rise and his old habits of solitude and independence push to the surface, Blaine needs to be out alone with the fresh air and the quiet of the park.  Kurt would never begrudge him a moment of that time.

But Blaine is gone for at least an hour and Kurt can’t wait any longer.  He  _knows_ that what he’s doing could end things between him and Blaine, that there is a possibility that Blaine could never forgive him for going through his things and contacting the person, without his permission, who he’d cut out of his life.  But Blaine’s mother made something of an attempt at reconnection, and Kurt knows that Blaine’s pride, his stubbornness, and the understandable lingering hurt of her leaving will forever keep him from making another move to bridge the gap between them.

Kurt thinks that what he’s doing is  _right_ , and he can only hope that Blaine will see it that way too.

He’d swiped Blaine’s phone when Blaine had gone to take a shower and copied down the number with the 614 area code sitting obvious and dangerous in the recent calls log.  He was sure that Blaine hadn’t deleted it, because Blaine is the type of person who could never erase his mother’s phone number from his contacts, even if he never plans on calling her.

Kurt sits on the wide ledge of one of the big living room windows, with the sun warm at his back, and calls the number.  He doesn’t hesitate, because if he does, he’ll never make the call either. 

“Hello?”

Her voice is soft and sweet, infinitely gentle, and it’s nothing at all what Kurt expected.  He’d imagined a deeper voice - whiskey-rough with a tinge of old pain.  He’d wanted to be bold and defensive with this person - this woman who’d forever influenced the growth and personality of the man he is irrevocably in love with - but he finds that he can’t be.  For all her faults and disappointments, she is still Blaine’s mother.  And Kurt is a little less-than-himself when it comes to mothers.

“Is this Ms. Anderson?”  He asks, and he shoves his free hand under his thigh to keep from chewing nervously on his fingernails.

There is a sharp inhale of breath and a long moment of silence.

“That’s not my name anymore.  Who is this?”

“My name is Kurt Hummel.” Kurt’s left leg starts to bounce in agitation.  “I’m the man who is marrying your son.”

“Mr. Hummel, how did you-” Blaine’s mother pauses, and Kurt can hear her wondering how he got her number.  “Is Blaine there?”

“No, he’s out.”   _Where you can’t upset him_.  “I wanted to talk to you myself first.  Why did you call?”

“I - I wanted to,” she pauses again, and Kurt imagines that she’s pacing the floor with uneasy energy, the way he wants to be.  “Is he ok?”

“No, not really.”   _Of course he’s not._   “Why did you call?”  He asks again, and he struggles to keep his voice calm.  He wants to rage and yell and swear to the high heavens, but that won’t do anyone any good in this situation.  He finds that he can’t swear at someone’s mother, even if he wants to.

“I heard he was getting married,” Blaine’s mother says finally.  “I wanted to - to offer my congratulations.  I’m - well, I’m glad he’s finally happy.”

 _No thanks to you,_  Kurt thinks viciously.

“He is.  We’re very happy.”  And then something clicks and locks together in the confused, wild whirling of Kurt’s thoughts.  “How did you even hear about our engagement?”

“I - I have another son.”

“Cooper?” It comes out almost a confused yell.  Kurt never even  _imagined_ that Cooper would be in contact with his mother.  “Cooper told you?”  Kurt is too shocked to be furious with Blaine’s brother. 

“We’ve been speaking on and off.  I would say it’s none of your concern, but considering you’re about to be my son-in-law, I suppose it is.  But they are still my children, Mr. Hummel, and I’ll thank you to remember that.”

Kurt swallows and bites his lip, suddenly contrite.  He starts to apologize for his brash rudeness, because yes, he’d forgotten that, whatever her history, she is going to be his family soon, but Blaine’s mother speaks first.

“Look,” her voice is still so gentle and unnervingly kind, but now there’s a tone of sadness.  “I know what you must think of me, and I can’t change your opinion of me over a phone call, but I would like to meet you and I would like to see him.  Blaine didn’t let me explain yesterday, and I can’t say I blame him for hanging up on me.”

Kurt can’t blame him either.  But he realizes that she has a point, loathe as he is to admit it.  There is something about  _family_  that destroys his better judgement.

“I can’t promise anything ma’am, but I’ll talk to him.  I - I lost my mother when I was little,” he doesn’t know why he says it, but it just comes out.  “Blaine still has you, in a way.  If there’s a chance for you two to - to reconnect in a way, then,” Kurt sighs deeply.  “Well, I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hummel.  And I hope I get to speak to you again soon.”

“Yeah, ok.  Bye.”

Kurt sits in the window, staring out over the Hudson with the phone in his hand, until Blaine and Pav come home.


End file.
